shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonluis
}} Leonluis is the slash ship between Leon Kennedy and Luis Sera from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 4 In 2004, during Leon’s rescue mission of the President of the United States’ daughter, Ashley Graham, in Spain, Leon hears loud banging coming from a closet. He carefully opens the door and a tied up and gagged Luis falls out. Leon rips the duct tape covering his mouth off and Luis comments, “Little rough, don’t you think?” As Leon flips him over to unbind his hands, Luis questions, referring to the raging villagers, “You’re… not like them?” Leon answers, “No. You?” Luis rolls over to sit up and then asks Leon a “very important question,” does Leon “got a smoke?” Leon informs him that he’s got gum. Moments later, the “big cheese,” as referred to by Luis, enters the room they’re in. Hearing this, Leon attacks, attempting to land a powerful kick, but the large stranger blocks Leon and sends him back, landing on Luis, knocking them both out. Hours later, Leon and Luis wake up back-to-back, hands tied together. Leon asks Luis what’s going on and Luis calls him “Americano,” asking him instead what brings someone like Leon to “this part of the word.” Leon puts pressure on their binds, causing Luis slight pain. Realizing formalities haven’t been done, Luis asks Leon who he is and Leon gives his name, before sliding a photo of Ashley into Luis’ view, asking if he has seen her. Luis already knows who she is and where she is as he’s overheard some villagers talking about her. Leon then asks who Luis is and he too gives his name. Luis tells Leon he was once an officer and Leon tells him he was also once an officer for one day, to which Luis comments, “And I thought I was bad.” Moments later, a villager comes in wielding an ax, ready to execute them. Leon and Luis back away as best as they can still being tied up. As the ax comes down, they pull away enough for the chain to be cut. The villager goes for Leon, and in that time, Luis makes his own escape. The next time Leon and Luis meet is when Leon has Ashley in toe. Seeing has they’re sandwiched in, they run for a cabin where Luis throws Leon a pipe to lock the font door. As the cabin is swarmed by villagers, Leon and Luis work together to take them out. After the battle, the remaining villagers outside the cabin leave without warning. As Leon is thinking out loud about a next plan, Luis leaves again saying he “forgot something.” Leon is shocked and exclaims Luis’ name as he walks out the door. Leon and Luis meet again inside the castle overlooking the village when Luis runs up to him and Ashley. He tells Leon he has something for them, before realizing he must have dropped it while running away. He informs them he knows they’re “carriers.” Ashley volunteers to go back with him to get what he dropped, but Luis waves her off. Leon asks, “Why are you- ?” Before he can finish, Luis is already walking away saying, ”It makes me feel better. Let’s just leave it at that.” As Leon escapes from cultists, after getting separated from Ashley, he run into another room where Luis emerges, happily exclaiming he “got it!” Seconds later, Luis is impaled through the chest by Lord Saddler. He leaves with the sample that would have been used to help Leon or Ashley. As Saddler leaves, Leon rushes for Luis, clutching his wound, telling him, “Stay with me, Luis!” With Luis’ final breaths, he tells Leon he was a researcher and that Saddler found him out. Leon tells him not to talk and attempts to help but Luis swats his hand away. He gives Leon some pills that’ll help to suppress the growth of the Plaga within his body. Luis dies moments later and Leon yells, “Luis! LUIS!!!” Leon stays over Luis’ body for a minute longer before finally standing up, gripping the pill bottle. As Leon leaves, he comments to himself, “They’ll pay for your death. I promise.” Fanon On AO3, Leonluis has 24 works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Leon/Luis tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Leon and Luis were both police officers before finding new professions. Gallery Screenshots Leonluis - Leon unbinds Luis' hands.jpg Leonluis - Leon and Luis after Leon rescues Luis.jpg Leonluis - Leon and Luis work together.jpg Leonluis - Leon attempts to help an injured Luis.jpg Leonluis - Leon watches Luis fall to the ground.jpg Leonluis - Leon hunched over Luis' body.jpg Navigation